


Ascendant Angel

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Castiel are friends which Jack and Dean are not happy about whilst Sam thinks their reactions are priceless.<br/>Link to story is now included. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendant Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



This was inspired by reading such a lovely story by Pinkdiamonds.

More Fan works @ [manicmea.com](https://manicmea.com/)


End file.
